Of Eagles and Alley Cats
by Vintrino
Summary: When a new diner opens right in the center of Lima, a fight breaks out between the teens of the different areas on who should have the right to hang out there. The owner suggests a BandSlam to settle the argument once and for all. Mainly Faberry with a lot of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A polished, black motorcycle came to a halt in the driveway of the Puckerman household. The driver stepped off of the vehicle and took off her helmet, revealing pink strands of hair that fell wildly to her shoulders. ''What took you so long, Fabray? The others already left.''

Quinn looked to the front door and saw her best friend Noah Puckerman leaning against the door frame, a beer in one hand. ''I had to do something.'', she said nonchalantly, while walking up to him.

''Something or someone?'', he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Quinn simply walked past him, not bothering to answer. She didn't need to anyway. Quinn and Noah were best friends since she pushed him off the slide in elementary school (though Quinn still swore he fell on his own). They knew everything about each other. Quinn knew about Noah's very first crush, their fourth grade teacher Mrs. Romero. Noah knew about that one time when Quinn was seven and broke her jaw while trying to walk up the stairs backwards on all fours and slipped, hitting it on the pavement. Quinn knew about Noah's secret passion for math and Noah knew about Quinn's desire to make it out of Lima. They understood each other, without saying much and usually Quinn enjoyed that fact, but sometimes she felt like he knew a bit too much.

He closed the door when she walked past him and they made their way to the living room, sitting down on the couch. ''You can keep quiet all you want, but no amount of silence can cover up that huge hickey that this Frida chick probably gave you.''

''Shut. Up.'' She took a small mirror out of her leather jacket's inner pocket and inspected her neck. Noah wasn't lying, just below her jaw on the left was a rather large, dark bruise. Quinn sighed irritated. ''I told her today, that this was the last time we could be together and I guess she didn't take it as well as she said. But come on though, we're not fourteen anymore.''

Noah laughed. ''I still don't get why you broke it off with her. You were dating the daughter of the hottest teacher we ever had. That's, like, really close to the real thing!"

Quinn lightly punched her best friend on the arm. ''For the last time, we weren't dating. And I'm honestly glad it's over, she was too clingy anyway.'', she said as she took an unopened bottle of beer from the table. Noah opened it for her and she took a sip. ''How was the practice?''

He sunk deeper into the couch. ''If by practice, you mean one and a half hour of Santana and Blaine fighting about completely irrelevant things like the way Blaine's eyebrows look or how Santana walks. Honestly, I can't stand these two without you there to keep them quiet.''

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes and put her beer on the table. ''These two have really been going at it lately. I still blame Scandals for it. Ever since they closed down and we don't hang out there anymore, Blaine and Santana have been acting like pissed little children. We really need a new place to go to.'' Quinn sunk down next to Noah and leaned her head on his shoulder.

A minute went by when Noah suddenly jerked up, looking at his best friend excitedly. ''Didn't you say that Frida told you about this new diner? It should be open by now right?''

''Yeah, it opened last week, but I haven't been there yet. Let's say check it out tomorrow?'', Quinn smiled. This could be a great opportunity to get the dynamic in their band back on track.

He nodded and took his phone out of his pocket. ''Texting them now.''


	2. Chapter 2

''He asked you on a date?'' Kurt Hummel's voice was so loud, it echoed off the walls of Rachel Berry's yellow bedroom.

Kurt, Rachel and their best friend Mercedes Jones currently had a sleepover, while binge-watching old musical-movies. Half an hour into My Fair Lady and Rachel's phone started buzzing, signaling that she had a text message.

Rachel sighed. ''I mean, not really. Look at this.'' She held her phone screen to Kurt and Mercedes, showing the text message she received.

 _Finn Hudson: hi rach wanna go 2 new diner tomorrow?_

Mercedes cringed internally. ''Well, that's kind of, um, sweet and-'' Kurt interrupted her with a scoff.

''I'm not going to lie, this is the least cute date invitation I've yet seen. But it's Finn we're talking about here, the most popular guy in school! Maybe that's just the way they text.'', Kurt explained.

Rachel frowned. ''Or maybe, it wasn't a date invitation. And why doesn't anyone ask if I even want to go on a date with him?'' To that Kurt and Mercedes had to laugh. ''Yeah right. Finn has been the object of your affection since middle school, anyone would jump at the opportunity to date him.''

''I'll have you know that the romantic affiliation between me and Jesse St. James in the summer weakened, if not completely erased any feelings I had for Finn.'', she said slightly offended.

She met Jesse in a summer music group and their love for the classics and passionate performances caused a romance to spark between them. Though nobody wants to believe Rachel, she actually broke up with him and not the other way around. He always made her feel less than and she figured that she would need all the confidence her mind would give her in order to have a succesful carrer.

Mercedes sighed. ''Whatever Rachel, at least give it a shot? Maybe you still have feelings for him after all.''

Rachel contemplated for a minute. She was sure to have no feelings left for Finn that weren't completely platonic but she also didn't want to lose his friendship.

''I know!'', she started excitedly, ''Why don't you two just come with us?''

Her two best friends looked at her like she said the most ridiculous thing ever. Mercedes just shook her head. ''But then it wouldn't be a date anymore.''

Rachel smiled. ''Exactly. And if I still have feelings for him, which I honestly don't believe at all, then I can still find that out with you two there.'' The brunette clapped her hands together, this was the best solution in her opinion.

When the others just continued to look at her, she explained. ''Come on, please? I don't want to go on a date with him and he didn't specifically say just the two of us, right?''

''If you really don't want to go, for reasons I just refuse to believe, then just say no?'' Kurt crossed his arms, it was too hard to talk sense into her.

''But you know how he is. I don't want him to stop talking to me or start kicking chairs again. If we go as friends, then he has no reason to be mad at me.'', she whined.

Kurt was just about to argue, when Mercedes held a hand up to him and said, ''Fine. We'll come with you.'' Rachel clapped her hands excitedly while Kurt started, ''But-'' Mercedes tugged on his arm and turned him away, whispering something in his ear, to which he huffed annoyed but said, ''Alright, just this once. But you owe us. ''

''Thank you, thank you, thank you!'' Rachel hugged her friends happily.

Kurt waved her off. ''Which diner was he talking about anyway?''

''Probably the one next to the bowling alley. Sam told me about it. In fact everyone's been talking about it lately. Rumor has it, the owner is from New York, so it's supposed to be really trendy there.'', Mercedes explained.

Rachel started the movie again. ''Honestly, I just hope that they offer vegan food.''


End file.
